


Current Concerns of the Shiratorizawa members

by lumberfox53



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Shiratorizawa, current concerns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12499000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumberfox53/pseuds/lumberfox53
Summary: Just little slice of life stories





	1. Kawanishi Taichi: „My allergies may be acting up...“

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so first of all, english isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and misunderstandings. Feel free to point them out to me so I can correct them and learn the language even better.  
> I also don't write a lot of fanfiction and tried to not let them be too much out of character so I'm sorry if they are. I really tried.
> 
> Since I'm such a big Shiratorizawa/Haikyuu!! Fan (and I love Furudate's current concerns for every character) I decided to write little stories based on them. I hope you'll have fun reading them, I at least had fun writing them ^^

„Achoo!“ Shirabu narrowed his eyes at Kawanishi who put out a tissue of his bag, blinking tears away. „It's time again isn't it?“ he asked and sighed when the middle blocker gave no response. He just blew his nose staring ahead and looking slightly concerned. They were on the way to their afternoon practice, the trees and flowers starting slowly to blossom again. „It seems so,“ Kawanishi finally said slowly trying to supress another sneeze. „Alright I'll prepare myself for your sake then.“ Shirabu growled and before Kawanishi could say anything a certain redhead catched up to them putting each hand on a second years shoulder. „Preparing for what exactly?“ he grinned and got another sneeze as answer. „Isn't it a bit early for your allergies, Taichi?“ Tendou teased him and got an annoyed glare by Shirabu. Kawanishi ignored his senpai and went into the changing room. It was true though it seemed earlier this year but he hoped it would be some time until it'd hit him hard. His constant sneezing and eyes tearing up always came at the worst timing, sometimes even that far that he couldn't continue practicing because of breathing problems.

When they all changed into their training clothes and got around their coach he could feel another sneeze coming up. „... and since their college team will come for a practicing game the day after tomorrow you should all train about your serves- Taichi, is there a problem?“ Washijou eyed the middle blocker scowling, mistaken his trying-not-to-let-it-out-now-face with a stubborn pout. „Oh no..“, Shirabu whispered, knowing that face too well. „No, sir, there is no- achoo!“ Everyone took a step back from Kawanishi who looked slightly more concerned than before. „Yamagata, bring him to the infirmary and get him a medical mask or whatever for today,“ Washijou said observing Kawanishi whose eyes started tearing again. „Let's go, bud.“ The libero smacked his hand a little too harsh on the youngers back who could almost feel the air pressed out of his lungs. „Having such bad allergies must suck.“, Yamagata said sympathetic. „It's troublesome.“, Kawanishi shrugged, „but I have them since I can remember so I'm kinda used to it.“ Yamagata raised an eyebrow „Really?“ Kawanishi grimaced. „Not really but I don't want anyone to worry about that. I can handle it plus Kenjirou knows about it and always has emergency tissues and eyedrops for me when I used mine.“ „That doesn't sound like fun, man,“ Yamagata stretched his arms, „but of course we'll worry about you since you're our teammate!“ He smacked a hand again on Kawanishi's back but not as deadly as before and Kawanishi got a whole box of medical masks.

After that his sneezes got reduced so that his practice team could win, even with balls going in when he had to, and a few serves didn't go as planned. His eyes also didn't tear that much anymore. „Hey Taichi, can I ask you something?“ Oohira came in their break and sat next to him and Shirabu. The other followed soon to get their drinks and towels. „Sure.“ Kawanishi said, his voice sounding muffled due to the mask. „How come you play sports with the allergies of yours? They kinda hinder you don't they?“ The others looked at the middle blocker now too, curious about his answer. Kawanishi removed his mask to speak properly and drink a bit. „It's because of my allergies,“ he explained, „Since I'm very sensitive to the sun and get sunburns easily and on top of that have these allergies I can't be outside that much. But I didn't want to stay inside all day and get all pale and skinny so I decided to do sports for my body and immune system.“ He blinked at the others just realising he was surrounded by his team which had listened to his story. „And why did you choose volleyball?“, Ushijima asked interested. Kawanishi shrugged. „I got to learn it in middle school and it was kinda fun since it's an inside sports and I was always taller than the average kids my age.“ He put his mask back on and they finished their break.

The next few weeks it got even worse for Kawanishi where he had to wear the masks the whole day. One time during lunch when he threw one away he noticed it had been his last. „Oh shit,“ he said putting out his phone. „Is something wrong?“ Goshiki asked who sat next to him. „Kenjirou will help me soon, don't worry.“ Kawanishi texted the setter a message and he picked up Kawanishi and Goshiki for their afternoon practice. The third years joined on the way to the sportshall when Kawanishi asked Shirabu about his petition. Shirabu rumbled in his bag and gave him a role of toilet paper. Kawanishi and Goshiki stared at it while Tendou and Yamagata started wheezing. „What..?“ Kawanishi mumbled confused. „The infirmary is closed today and I'm out of tissues.“ Shirabu apologized without sounding sorry. „Maybe we should all have emergency stuff for Kawanishi in our lockers,“ Semi suggested, he looked as if he tried not to laugh out loud. Even Oohira chuckled on the irritated looks on Kawanishi's, Goshiki's and Ushijima's faces while Yamagata couldn't stop laughing and Tendou even cried and holding his stomach. „Thanks guys, that'd be really helpful.“ Kawanishi said. Since that day every Shiratorizawa volleyball club member had a toiletpaper in their lockers much to the dismiss of the sneezing middle blocker. „Between ourselves, Ouhira-san, Ushijima-san and I will also have tissues and medical masks for you.“ Shirabu whispered towards Kawanishi who nodded thankfully. „I appreciate it.“ He tried to remember himself to buy a supply for the things he'd need. „Hope you're feeling well today,“ Oohira smiled when they walked onto the court. Kawanishi's lips tugged upwards a bit „Yes, today seems to be less- achoo!“

 


	2. Shirabu Kenjirou: Wants to be taller.

As a setter you don't necessarely need to be tall. Sure it would be of advantage but skills decide how good you are and so height doesn't really matter for that position. Shirabu never complained about his 174.8 cm (5' 8.8") since it was average height for his age. He only felt a bit short compared to his teammates, especially when they teased him about it. Tendou for example liked to pop up from nowhere resting his arms on the setters head complimenting him for such a nice armrest. Goshiki often bragged about getting bigger and stronger like the rest of the team, when meeting Shirabus glare he mistook it for encouragement and started to fire up even more. Even the lazy Kawanishi sometimes couldn't stop himself with teasing comments when Shirabu tried to reach for the ballpump laying above on the shelf he couldn't reach. „You can train your jumping skills with that. You know what? I'll lay stuff for you on things you can't reach if you'd like. No need to thank me.“ Shirabu just faked a kick towards him which the middle blocker answered with a sly grin and grabbed the pump without effort. Before he could pull it away and make Shirabu really jump for it he whipped it out of Kawanishis hand, stomping away slightly annoyed.

On a practice match where the team seperated among themselves Shirabu concentrated on his own team with Ushijima, Yamagata, Kawanishi and three others against Tendou, Oohira, Goshiki, Semi and- Shirabu's attention belonged to Semi who was currently talking to Tendou with a serious expression on his face. As far as Shirabu knew Semi wasn't that much taller than him, around 5cm maximum he guessed. He wondered once again if height maybe was more important for being a setter as he thought it would be. He decided to ask his senpai after practice since Semi had more and longer experience playing with tall teammates. „Semi-san!“ his tone came out more harsh as intended. Semi turned around, his eyes almost unnoticable narrowing when he saw who called him. „Can I help you?“ he asked eyeing his kouhai. „Actually yes,“ Shirabu started. He didn't even know how or what to ask exactly. The answer kinda seemed obvious didn't it? But if he wasn't even sure himself he should rather ask. „Is height important for being a setter?“ he finally asked, „I mean, we both are average height outside of volleyball but on the field we can almost be considered small. And since it's actually a sports for strong and tall players..“ the sentence ended in mumbling Semi couldn't understand anymore. Shirabu looked on the ground, kinda ashamed for doubting himself. „Shirabu.“ the older called him out. Shirabu looked in his senpais serious face „Being tall of course is better in volleyball. But in the end experience is all that counts. Dateko's new giant setter will become a threat once he's able to put on all techniques he needs to be good at but so will Karasuno's number ten and he's one of the smallest players I've ever seen.“ Shirabu didn't consider that side but he was aware of the experience. „And even if they'll be good,“ Semi continued, „there will be no certainty that they'll become better than you. So stop doubting yourself. You're capable enough for Shiratorizawa and that's all that counts at the moment.“ With these words he turned around to the locker room letting a relieved Shirabu behind. „Hey, did ya get in trouble?“ a voice behind him asked. Yamagata stopped next to him with a ball in his hand. „No, it's all fine, thank you for your concern.“ Shirabu said a little confused why the libero was still here. He noticed the look on the ball and grinned. „I was gonna practice a little more with Wakatoshi. If you'd like to help out?“ Shirabu nodded and Yamagata showed Ushijima thumbs up. The ace nodded as recognition. „Yamagata-san?“ Shirabu just noticed something. „Hm?“ Yamagata turned his head curiously towards him. „May I ask how tall you are?“ Yamagata thought for a second. „Last time I checked it was 174.3 cm (5' 8.6") to be exact.“ „And the height never bothered you?“ Yamagata let out a loud bearlaugh which made Shirabu flinch. „No.“ was just the answer. The libero put his hands on his hips stating confidentelly: „To prove that you're a good player nothing might hold you back. To compensate my lack of height I promote my reflexes and muscles. Since it's not my job to make points I have to be fast to receive and connect the ball to the ones who can. Your job is basically the same except you can make points too.“ Yamagata grinned proudly at his kouhai. „But you don't need height when you have brains right?“ He gave Shirabu one of his deadly slaps on his back which made the younger cough but he also felt more confident again after the speeches Semi and Yamagata just gave him. He followed the libero who yelled something excitedly to the captain. Being small surely had some advantages too and Shirabu would try to find them out and use against the opposite team he thought to himself. Ushijima stood next to Shirabu observing the poised facial expression of his setter. „Hayato told me you worry about your height. But don't worry. The rest of the team is here to protect his precious setter. After all we're only strong when we work together.“ With that said they started to practice and Shirabu did as well as never before. He never worried about his height ever since.

 


	3. Yamagata Hayato: He keeps forgetting where he put his phone.

„Psst, Wakatoshi.“ Yamagata tapped the ace on the back to get his attention. Ushijima turned around in his seat to face the grinning libero handing him a piece of paper. Ushijima turned back to the front and checked if the teacher had noticed anything. To his luck he didn't so he unfolded the paper which said „Let's run to the cafeteria when it rings, I heard today's lunch is uni donburi!“ with a smiley doodled next to it. Ushijima remembered the last time they got caught running in the hallway and tried not to repeat that mistake ever again. He carefully let the paper with his written answer slit onto Yamagata's table without letting the teacher out of his sight. Yamagata took it immediatelly and read „It won't be worth the punishment. Also Semi wrote in the groupchat that we have to meet up at the gymnasium, Saito-san has to tell us something apparently.“ Ushijima could hear slow rummage behind him and when he heard a quiet „Oh“ he knew it happened again.

Yamagata was a pretty much carefree guy most of the time. If a problem appeared he tried to fix it as soon as possible to get it out of his way. He knew it was the smartest way and there was only one thing that made him concerned more than once. He seemed to „lose“ his phone more often than average. He never really thought about it until Goshiki once pointed it out after a practice match while finding the phone between two benches the libero used to change clothes. Yamagata just snickered „It always seems to find its way back to me so I guess I don't have to worry about it.“ he said back then. But he did worry now and it wouldn't be the last time he did, he knew that. His favorite part of getting his phone back was (apart from the relief that it actually wasn't lost) the often changed ringtone into some ridiculous sound and the amusing amount of new pictures from the finder (mostly his teammates). He still kept the photodiary Semi made throughout the day with funny comments written on them or the tons of selfies with Tendou and Goshiki who both made funny faces on each picture. When he thought about it there was always a funny story behind all the times he recieved it again. But that didn't take the worry when it all happened over again.

Yamagata was thinking where he had seen or used his phone the last time today. He overslept so it might still be ín his dorm but then he remembered he got a text from Tendou saying to hurry up and take the phone with him. He was lucky the coach came late too so he didn't get any punishment. The bell rang and Yamagata tugged on Ushijima's shirt to get his attention. „I think I forgot my phone in the cafeteria when I bought something to drink before practice, I'll go check real quick okay?“ With that said he sprinted towards his destination. He met Shirabu on the way who gestured him to go the other way to the sportshall but he kept going. He spotted Kawanishi there who bought himself a sandwhich. „Hey aren't you supposed to be at the gymnasium?“ Yamagata asked, Kawanishi just blinked and shrugged. „Aren't you as well?“ he responded and slowly made his way. Shortly after Goshiki ran to his upperclassman who watched over the place in sight of a phone lying around. „Oohira-san is looking for you Yamagata-san!“ he panted obviously running here, „I met Kawanishi-san on the way who said you would still be in the cafeteria. It seemed to be urgent.“ Yamagata felt defeated on his actual search and decided to continue after the team meeting. On the way to the sportshall Goshiki had an assumption. „Yamagata-san.“ He got the liberos attention. „Hmm?“ he asked curiously. „You forgot where you put your phone again, didn't you?“ Yamagata tried to hide his concerned face and smiled „Yeah but I might remembered where I saw it last time today!“ he answered. Goshiki was quiet for a while when he finally said „I remember you using it in the changing room after morning practice if that helps.“ In front of the entrance were Tendou, Ushijima and Semi waiting for everyone. „Guys, Saitou-san just told us that Tanji-kun got sick and afternoon practice is either free or independent training by ourselves.“ Tendou announced, „the others are already warming up, We were just waiting for you two.“ „Thanks for letting us know, Tendou-san!“ „So Haya-“ Ushijima noticed that Yamagata was gone again before he could finish his sentence. He was on the way into the locker room and went to the benches straight ahead. His phone wasn't there. „God fucking dammit!“ he growled and got up. „You're such a potty mouth, Hayato.“ he heard someone snicker behind him. He turned around to see Semi grin at him. Yamagata looked at him biting his lip. „I still get nervous everytime I search for it.“ he revealed but Semi just kept grinning. „Wakatoshi is trying to tell you something, he said he can help you.“ The two boys went outside again. „You forgot your phone there after morning practice,“ Ushijima explained, „I picked it up but Reon offered to give it to you. He said you have to give him some notes back so you could exchange them in one go. He's still looking for you right now.“ „Taichi said you were in the cafeteria so we sent Reon there. But it seems you made your way here before he arrived there and you missed each other.“ Tendou added. Yamagata started laughing and the others just looked at him a little confused. „What's so funny about that?“ Semi mumbled and got a wide grin in response. „If I wouldn't have run around school, Reon would've come with the phone to me. In the end it really does find its way back to me.“

 


	4. Oohira Reon: He can’t help but say stuff like “There we go.” when he sits down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Reon 10-30-2017 ^^

He never really noticed and as it seemed neither did one of his friends until the vice captain Jin Soekawa once pointed it out. „Reon, why do you always say that?“ Oohira who just sat down to Ushijima, Tendou, Semi and Soekawa looked at him confused. „What do you mean?“ Soekawa raised an eyebrow „Don't you notice? You always say something like 'There we go' when you sit down.“ Semi who sat next to Oohira grinned at him and patted on his shoulder „Sounds like an old man saying stuff like that. But now that you mention it Jin, he does say it everytime.“ Tendou grinned too but it was way too early for any snarky comments so he kept quiet for now. Ushijima didn't seem to care and just ate his breakfast slowly. „I really didn't, must be an subconscious habit by now I guess.“ Oohira shrugged and that what it for now.

Later during practice they made a little break and Tendou could see Oohira sitting down mumbling something. He walked towards Kawanishi and Yamagata, who stood next to the waterbottles, trying to get their attention but Kawanishi just ignored him and Yamagata didn't seem to notice him. Eventually Tendou came closer „Hey“, he whispered and the two finally looked at him. „Ever noticed that Reon says something... special when he sits down?“ Both tilted their heads a little in confusion. „Hayato, how long do you know Reon by now and haven't even notice?“ Tendou tried to complain when Semi popped up behind him. „Don't make Hayato feel bad, you didn't even know this yourself until this morning.“ Tendou flinched and Kawanishi and Yamagata chuckled. „What does he say though? Is it something weird?“ the libero asked getting curious. Semi shrugged „Apparently something like 'Here we go'“. To their surprise Kawanishi started laughing, he noticed his senpais all looking at him. „It's ironic“, he just said and went away, letting a grinning Tendou and Yamagata behind. Semi just shook his head and started practicing again too. Yamagata turned to Tendou „I don't see what's the big deal about it.“ Tendou looked over his shoulder to Oohira who was talking with Shirabu. „I'll just gonna have a lil fun.“ he answered.

Oohira forgot about it already but a few of his teammates observed him in a way he couldn't tell why. When he had freetime for a few hours he decided to go to Ushijimas dorm, maybe there were some news about afternoon practice he didn't quiet catch so he wanted to make sure. Ushijima was sitting on his bed reading one of Tendous manga. „Hey Wakatoshi,“ he greeted, „did I miss something or why is everyone so fixated on me today?“ Ushijima looked up „I don't know.“ After a pause Oohira offered to grab a snack and they went to the cafeteria to grab some fruits (that's Ushijimas definition of 'snack'). They saw Semi and Tendou sitting on a table and joined. „There we go“ Oohira said with a little grunt. „Aaaaah!“ Semi and Tendou screamed pointing at him laughing. Ushijima just blinked in confusing and Oohira remembered. „God dammit“ was all he said while he waited for the laughter to stop. „Is it that funny?“ he asked then. „It just makes your image as nice uncle, dad, grandpa, whatever even more imaginable. It sounds like an old hard working man would say that.“ Tendou smirked. Oohira didn't know if it annoyed him or not. Semi seemed to notice what he was thinking cause he laid down his chopsticks again „It doesn't annoy us if you think that. It's just a little amusing for us that's all.“ Oohira sighed. „I just don't want you guys to point that out everytime I say it.“ „Nothing we can do about that,“ Tendou said quickly, „either that or you have to get rid of saying it.“ Tendou was curious if Oohira really could unlearn such a deep habit of his or if it'd be impossible. Knowing his friend for years he knew Oohira didn't do things halfway through. He couldn't wait how it would end.

But he misjudged him. Oohira didn't plan on getting rid of it. It seemed like too much work into something nobody cared for anyway. He knew from the moment Tendou interrupted him and Semi with the either-or that the redhead wanted to see if he could get rid of it. Instead he planned something else. The next morning Tendou sat down next to Ushijima. „Good morning Wakatoshi-kun.“ he greeted and got a nod as answer. Semi and Yamagata came and sat down across to them. „There we go“ both said simultaneously. They looked at each other and laughed. Tendou stared at them. „What just happened?“ Before he could get an answer Goshiki joined the third years. Yamagata winked him as approval to sit down. Grinning Goshiki put his tray next to Ushijima before he sat down saying „There we go.“ Tendou looked at him with squinted eyes „What the-“ The others started grinning and chuckling and Tendou got up to look for Oohira. What did he do? Clearly there was something wrong. He found him when he was about to get off his dorm room. „Reon-kun!“ he yelled. Oohira just smiled his nicest smile and Tendou knew immediatelly he fucked up. „I'm sorry I guess. You know me better than I thought. Who knew I'd become readable one day.“ he sighed. Oohira patted him on the shoulder. „Don't worry, it's just a little lecture not to try to change your friends.“ They both went back to the cafeteria. „I didn't know you could come up with such a plan.“ Tendou gestehen. „Oh, I didn't do it by myself.“ Oohira grinned getting a tray. Tendou looked rübergucken at the third years table and saw Semi sticking out his tongue towards him.

„Eita-kun.“

 


	5. Semi Eita: Tendou told him that he looks uncool in casual clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Eita-kun 11-11-2017 ^^

After friday afternoon practice the volleyball club members had, except for some homework for one or the other, free time until sunday. Semi promised Tendou to tag along to the comic shop and looked inside his wardrobe for fresh clothes. He decided for a light blue sweatshirt with dark blue sleeves where something was written in an unreadable cursive in dark purple and dark blue jeans with black chucks. He nodded acknowledging thinking about how he got some compliments about his good looks and sometimes people would look after him on the streets and he knew without sounding arrogant that he was handsome and was proud of it. It was just something less to worry about, like girls or suiting clothes. Or so he thought.

Tendou was already waiting for him and Semi could see that he tried to hide a laughter. „What's so funny?“, he asked slightly annoyed already. Tendou looked at him from head to toe again and grinned cheekily. „Nothing.“ But Semi knew his friend good enough to know that it wasnt 'nothing'. He hated being teased and knew Tendou loved it to see him becoming impatient so he tried to play it down „If it's nothing then we can go, right?“, he asked and went off with a giggling Tendou behind him. At some point he was close to just burst until Tendou sighed deeply and looked at him in all seriousness. „What is it now?“, Semi blinked. „It's time to finally confess something, Eita-kun.“, his eyes sparkled a bit too long for a second and Semi knew it wasn't something serious at all but he couldn't stop it now. „Do you notice that some people look at you when you pass them?“, he asked Semi curious. „Yes, I do!“ Semi couldn't suppress the hint of proud in his voice. „Well...“, Tendou skipped in front of him, „it's because you just look so uncool in casual clothes. In fact it looks so weird that even strangers stare at you.“ Semis heart skipped a beat and he frowned. What, that couldn't be true, could it? Were the compliments about his looks a lie as well? And the love letters? Did he get chocolate on valentines out of pity? He noticed that he started to sweat and looked at Tendou who just looked back amused. „Are you making fun of me again?“, Semi tried to hide his insecurity in his voice but failed. „More of your clothes than you, dear SemiSemi, but maybe a little of you too since you actually don't notice your bad fashion sense.“, Tendou chuckled, „but don't worry, beautiful people remain beautiful, whatsoever.“ With that said he continued their way and left a confused Semi behind.

Back at the academy he immediatelly went to Oohiras room and went in without knocking. „Reon!“, he said louder than intended, „what do you think about my sense of fashion?“ Oohira looked kinda distressed but suddenly Yamagata appeared behind him and yelled „What sense of fashion? Buuurn!“ and laughed hysterically at Semis shocked face. Semi looked at Oohira who shrugged apologetically „It's a little.. special, let's say it like that. Like.. I wouldn't want to wear it.“ Yamagata laughed even harder at that statement. „Oh shut up, Hayato.“, Semi growled. „But it suits you.“, Oohira failed to enourage him. „Really?“ Oohira kept quiet. „Reon?“ He cleared his throat and made Yamagata shut up with a poke in the ribs. „Okay, sorry, what you're wearing right now.. It doesn't fit together at all. And you could say that's with almost all of your clothes you chose to wear.“ „You're still a handsome man.“, Yamagata added to the conversation, „don't think too much about it. At least our uniform fits you well.“ Semi sighed „Alright, thanks for the honesty guys.“ He went back to his own dorm room and met Ushijima at the vending machine. „Uh hey, can I ask you something?“, Semi stepped closer. „Sure.“ Ushijima observed the selection very concentrated, not sure what to get yet. „Do you think I look uncool in casual clothes?“ Semi waited a few minutes where Ushijima still couldn't figure out what he really wanted. He raised a finger to push a button and Semi expected an answer after that but he had his hopes too high since Ushijima slowly put his finger down again, squinting his eyes. „Wakatoshi..?“ Finally he decided for some orange juice and looked at Semi. „What was the question again?“, he asked putting the straw in the hole. „If you think that I have a bad fashion sense.“, Semi answered impatiently. „Ah, right.“, Ushijima sipped on his juice and Semi could see himself strangling his captain in his imagination already. „I don't think so.“ „Huh?“ „Your clothing style represents you and shows your character. Not everybody would wear that but I don't see anything wrong with it.“, Ushijima looked at Semi now who didn't know how to respond. „Besides does it matter what others think about your way to dress up? The main thing is that you like it and feel comfortable in them.“ There was silence for a moment before Semi could answer. „Wow, thanks. I guess you're right. I'll try to become more confident in myself then!“ Ushijima nodded and they went to the dorms together. Later that night when Semi was already in bed he thought about Ushijimas words again and decided that he was right (and indirectly told him that he wasn't a fan of his fashion, like the others). Even if his friends found the way he dressed questionable it wouldn't really matter as far as he thought he looked good in them. And surely some other people would think so too. Suddenly he remembered that Ushijima only wore sport clothes in his freetime and probably had no fashion sense either. „God dammit.“, he whispered, „Satori might be right.“ Maybe he'd ask him to go shopping together someday. Maybe.

 


	6. Tendou Satori: None of his teammates wants to talk to him about Shounen Jump

„Wakatoshi-kun, did you finish the manga I gave you last week?“, Tendou came rushing in Ushijimas dorm room. „Not yet.“, Ushijima asked looking up from said manga. Tendou took a peek at the page he was currently reading. „Why is it that you're always on the commercials when I come in?“, he complained, „sometimes I think you're teasing me with it on purpose.“ „I am not.“, Ushijima answered not getting being teased himself. Tendou sat down next to him on the bed. „I dunno who else might be interested in manga.“ „Did you ask all of your friends already?“, Ushijima asked but Tendou shook his head. „Only Semisemi and Taichi. I was sure they would be hidden manga fans but turns out I was wrong. Eita-kun just got annoyed and called it comics for kids and Taichi didn't even listen what I said and had agreed to everything I said only to realize what we were talking about, saying he has no interest and crush my hopes.“ He sighed overdramatically. Ushijima looked at him „I wouldn't give up when you haven't even tried asking everyone.“ Tendou looked back „Can you imagine Reon or Kenjirou reading Shounen Jump? I can't.“ Ushijima shrugged „I would still try though.“ Tendou got up and walked towards the door, before he went outside he turned back „Alright I'll do it. And you better be finished with the manga when I come back. Just skip the ads in there okay?“, he said. The nearest room would be Oohiras so he went there and knocked. Oohira was doing his homework and didn't look up when Tendou entered. He sat on the bed waiting for Oohira to finish and once he did he jumped off standing close to him. „Reon-kun, do you like manga?“, Tendou asked hopefully. Oohira had to smile at his eager friend but shook his head. „I used to watch some anime when I was younger, but not anymore.“, he said apologetic, „I just have different interests and hobbies now, sorry.“ Tendou sighed „Nah, it's okay. See ya later then.“ Next would be Yamagata. The libero was playing a game on his PSP but paused it when Tendou came in. „Sure, if it's something interesting why not?“, Yamagata said. „Really, I thought you said you don't like reading?“, Tendou asked excited. „Yeah, books are boring but manga have pictures, that makes it already more interesting.“, Yamagata explained. „I'll bring you some later.“, Tendou said joyful, „but don't just look at the pictures! I want to talk about the story afterwards.“ „Can't promise anything!“, Yamagata yelled after him when he left. Tendou was already happy having a friend that would read every little detail in the whole manga and now having one that maybe wouldn't even read the story. It was still enough for him though and at this rate he'd find someone who would read them properly like him. He bursted into Shirabus and Kawanishis room without knocking making the setter flinch in surprise. „Don't do that ever again, Tendou-san!“, he growled angry but Tendou ignored it and came straight ahead „Kenjirou, do you maybe have under any circumstanced have any interest in manga?“ Shirabu stared at him not sure if he was joking or not. Kawanishi rolled his eyes in annoyance but kept quiet. „No, I do not and please do never come in our room like this ever again, not even in an emergency.“, Shirabu answered and ignored him from then on. „Taichi?“, Tendou tried but got the immediatelly „No.“ as expected. On the way to Goshiki Tendou already knew that Shirabu would decline, so his last hope was the first year. He met him on the hallway and greeted him with „Tsutomu, what do you think about Shounen Jump?“ „I'm sorry Tendou-san, I don't have enough money to buy some.“, Goshiki said looking worried, „otherwise I would go buy some and lend it to you.“ Tendou stared at him „So you like it?“ Goshiki was confused. He thought his senpai wanted to try to read it but it seems he already did. „I don't buy every issue but every now and then..“ Tendou was in heaven „Great!“, he announced, „would you like to borrow it from me and afterwards we can talk about it?“ „I would love to.“, Goshiki said looking sorry, „but I have a few important exams soon that I have to study for.“ Tendou got an idea „How about I'll help you studying in the subjects I'm good at and in return you read some manga?“ Goshiki lightened up „You would do that for me?“, he asked excited. Tendou grinned „Sure.“ Little did his poor kouhai know how annoying and pushy he would be. „It's important isn't it?“, he asked refering to the maga, „I'll do everything for it.“ He returned happy to Ushijimas room when suddenly Shirabu stood next to him. „Kenjirou, you scared me for a second there. Don't come sneaking up so quietly.“ Tendou noticed Shirabu fiddling with his sleeve nervously. „Uhm.“, he started but didn't continue. „Can I help you?“, Tendou asked curiously. Shirabu avoided his gaze. „I wanted to ask if you could maybe.. borrow some manga..“, he mumbled getting more and more quiet but still understandable. When Tendou didn't respond he looked up and saw his senpai tearing up. Shirabu stiffened and didn't know what to do. „Kenjirou.“, Tendou sniffed, „if you mean it serious I just got a favorite kouhai.“ Shirabu blushed „Please don't tell Taichi, it's embarassing.“, he said. Tendou was too cheerful to start an argument now. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him towards his own room to give him some manga to read.

„And that's how everyone would react if they asked them.“ Tendou ended his story. „No it wouldn't. It's just how you wished it would 'cause no one wants to read your stupid manga.“, Semi said annoyed. „I liked your story, senpai!“, Goshiki said. „Tsutomu, no!“, Semi tried to save him. Tendou hung an arm around Goshiki. „If you have any interest, please come along.“ and he went away to actually show him some manga.

 


	7. Goshiki Tsutomu: Wants to be able to hit a sharper cross

„Ushijima-san! Please teach me how to spike a sharp cross!“ Goshiki stayed in front of his senpai, trying to look confident. He couldn't tell what Ushijima was thinking but he usually just said it directly anyway whenever he spoke. „Sure. Watch me how I do it and try it afterwards.“, he said turning towards Shirabu who nodded in agreement. Ushijima-san always looks so strong, Goshiki thought observing his senpais, it always seems so natural and effortless. Then he remembered that Ushijima was lefthanded and therefore his technique and angle was kinda different. He noticed that Ushijima came towards him and asked „Doesn't it make a difference how you hit the ball because you are lefthanded?“ Ushijima thought about it for a second before answering „Maybe it does but you can still copy the techniquie onto your right hand and see if it makes a difference to how you did it before.“ „If you paid attention to the spike that is.“, Shirabu said glaring at Goshiki. He had seemed to notice that Goshiki rather admired Ushijima than watching the cross spike but he still did and he wanted to show them both! „Please toss a ball to me.“, Goshiki said bowing slightly towards Shirabu who didn't look too gratifying but still took a ball ready to toss to the self-proclaimed future ace. Goshiki tried to do it the same as Ushijima but already noticed when jumping that he failed. The ball didn't fly the direction he wanted and wasn't as hard as his usual crosses. Shirabu was going to notice that he should have pay more attention but Ushijima just took Goshikis arm wordlessly and bended it the way he was supposed to hit the ball correctly. „It needs to be a more narrow angle like this.“, he explained, „and before your hand touches the ball you need to concentrate all your power into it so you can hit the ball into the exact direction you want.“ Goshiki nodded in excitement ready to try it again. Shirabu gave him an accurate toss how he liked it best and hit the ball the best he could. It really seemed to hit the floor harder this time and was almost exactly the spot where Goshiki wanted it to hit. He turned proudly towards Ushijima who nodded „You just have to practice it everyday now to make it even more powerful.“ Goshiki lightened up feeling an immense amount of energy dwelling up. Even little things like that were huge compliments for Goshiki. „Thanks a lot, Ushijima-san!“, he yelled smiling wide. He looked at Shirabu waiting to continue practicing but Shirabu declined. „I already promised Oohira-san to practice with him for the second half of today.“, he said and went away. But Goshiki didn't get discouraged by that, he already knew who he would ask. „Semi-san, please toss for me!“ Semi was hitting a jump serve that landed savely on the other side of the net. „Ah, sure.“, he said out of breath wiping away the sweat of his forehead. Goshiki was waiting excitedly if Semi would notice a difference about his crosses and indeed he seemed to notice something. „Tsutomu..“, he started looking at a glowing Goshiki, „you're too distracted for some reason. Pay more attention to the ball if possible.“ He seemed to have said something wrong seeing Goshikis disappointed face. „Haven't you notice a difference in my spiking?“, he asked hopefully. „Only that it's not as accurate as usual.“, Semi answered, „did you try something new?“ Goshiki nodded eagerly „Ushijima-san showed me how to hit a sharper cross! He said to concentrate my energy into my hand before hitting but it seems as if I lose some concentration for paying attention at the ball“, he explained pouting. „I see. Try to focus on the ball at first though. Just shortly before spiking you do what Wakatoshi said and don't think too much about it, it has to come natural.“, Semi smiled encouraging, „let's try again.“ The more Goshiki tried the more it came mechanically but he still wasn't satisfied. „It got better already.“, Semi grinned after a really good spike a few days later but Goshiki knew it was nowhere as good as Ushijimas spikes were. Even though Ushijima had the advantage of being lefthanded Goshiki wanted to show him that he could be as strong or even stronger. When the coach announced a practice game four against four Goshiki still wanted to try amd show the others. He was in a team with Shirabu, Kawanishi and Oohira against Semi, Ushijima, Yamagata and Tendou. The first half of the first set he rather wanted to score for his team with his straight spikes before finally deciding to hit a cross. It irritated Tendou who didn't jump in time to stop it but Yamagata managed to get it. Semi could see Goshiki grit his teeth out of frustration but he knew it wouldn't discourage him so easily and he would try again. And he did but sadly only two out of seven crosses were succesful. Ushijimas team won and when the game ended they all slowly walked towards the benches to grab towels and water. Goshiki let his teammates walk past time, still panting from the game. „Not bad.“, Yamagata said giving a thumbs up, „barely got some of your new spikes.“ Goshiki looked at him surprised. His work didn't go unnoticed. Oohira joined them patting Goshikis shoulder „You really improved your crosses, good job, Tsutomu.“ Goshiki could feel a big smile on his face, innerly beaming of joy from the compliments of his senpais. When he grabbed a bottle of water Ushijima was standing next to him. He looked at him with a neutral expression as always that Goshiki just couldn't read but when he said „You'll make a good ace someday.“ with a small smile Goshiki felt overjoyed and couldn't wait to show him that he would be right. He would train hard everyday until Ushijima would approve that they were equivalent players.


	8. Ushijima Wakatoshi: None

Ushijima tried to have a daily routine; waking up early to go for a run, breakfast, morning practice, school, lunch, afternoon practice, dinner, homework and then some freetime before bed and repeating everything all over again. It was just easier for him to stick to a routine knowing what and when to do each day. His body got used to the early hour he got out of bed and even if it was hard at the beginning it was worth it. He got to love to see the sunrise and breath the fresh air, he valued the silence and time for himself to be alone. It was quiet peaceful and relaxing and it made him prepare for the rest of the day knowing how long and hard working it would be. He also had to learn to eat something proper before going for a run since he almost collapsed the first time he did wake up that early with en empty stomach. At the beginning in Shiratorizawa Academy Junior High it really wasn't easy for him training that much more as he was used to, even if he loved it a lot and was determined to get better and stronger. Eventually he got also used to the strict training and his muscles stopped aching after each practice. He made friends surprisingly easy with a loud redhead who seemed to be attached for him for some reason since the first time they spoke with each other. He never really asked him why but his other friend, an always angry looking guy, told him later that it was because he liked Ushijimas straight forwardness and judging people by their abilities and not by their looks. Ushijima didn't quiet understand what that was supposed to mean but it was true that he was somewhat fascinated with the redheads unique blocking style. He also was the first person who ever successfully blocked one of his spikes and made him feel astonished and irritated about volleyball. After that incident the redhead came up to him „That was a pretty nasty cross I must admit.“, Tendou grinned, „Judging by your face earlier it's not very often someone's blocking your spikes.“ Ushijima didn't know how to reply when Tendou continued in a slightly mocking tone „I'm sorry if I hurt your pride or something but that's how volleyball works and I guess even a superace like you has to make such an experience.“ „No, it's alright.“, Ushijima answered in all honesty. Sooner or later it had to happen anyway he thought watching Tendou observing him. „You're a good guy, do you know that?“, Tendou asked and Ushijima just nodded making Tendou laugh. „If you don't mind I'd come to your dorm after practice.“, he invited himself and Ushijima nodded again. Since that day they hung out together everyday after practice and during lunch, and later Semi joined and sometimes brought Oohira along. Ushijima also luckily never had trouble to follow his lessons but one of his classmates and teammates was rather bad in some subjects, and so he took him along with the others who thankfully helped him out since Ushijima wasn't very good at explaining. Yamagata always thanked them with some snacks and the five of them studied together and then played some video games, read manga or just talked about everything and anything. Ushijima enjoyed the time with his friends on court and in private, everything went smoothly in his life and he was glad to write that to his father in his letters or tell his mother on the phone. The five of them stayed friends and regulars in the team until their last year in High School when Semi got switched with Shirabu. The two of them weren't on good terms but Ushijima knew he couldn't force them to get along and thought they should find a way on their own. With three underclassmen in the team he tried to be a good senpai and helped as much as he could when they asked him for advice or practicing together but Tendou assured him that he did just fine so he just continued everything as before without a second thought. His routine allowed him to stay in shape, having time for himself but also his friends and to pursuse his passion. Even if it was a strict routine it worked out and made him happy. Of course nothing went always as smooth as he experienced before and even though he and his team had been defeated before, the match against Karasuno had been the most bitter loss so far. The worst about it was probably that he couldn't show off his true strength and win nationals with his team and that he wasn't able to play with his friends any longer together. The last part was only half true though, he still continued to play with them as often as he could during practices when they weren't all busy with their university applications. His future was clear already, he would continue playing volleyball as a professional player. Ushijima was aware that in his future team he might wouldn't get all the balls from the setter, might not even be the ace or captain anymore. But that didn't matter as long as he could play volleyball. He also tried not to think about too much of the future, he should rather concentrate on the here and now and enjoy his time with his friends as much as possible. Ushijima was sitting on his bed with one of Tendous manga in his hands when he was thinking about it all. He watched his friends sitting and laying next to him and on the floor, reading and talking. Semi looked up when he noticed his gaze. „Everything okay, Wakatoshi?“, he asked and the others looked at him too. Ushijima nodded „Everything is perfect as it is now.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, I know the chapters are pretty short but due to work related stuff I sadly don't have that much time sometimes. I still hope you enjoyed the little stories, I really liked to write them since the whole Shiratorizawa team is such full of interesting and unique characters <3 I'll see if I make some more current concern stories for the other teams but for now I'm glad I could finally finish this. You can always contact me for improvement suggestions and requests. Thank you for reading!


End file.
